The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent (EL) display panel comprising a transparent substrate having formed thereon an organic layer including a light emitting layer. This invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the organic electroluminescent display panel.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-252505, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Typically, an organic EL display panel is basically formed by a plurality of organic EL elements mounted on a transparent glass substrate. Each organic EL element is composed of: an anode formed by transparent electrode of ITO or the like and supported on the transparent glass substrate; an organic layer containing a light emitting layer formed of organic compounds and mounted on the transparent anode electrode; and a cathode constituted by metal electrode of Al or the like and formed on the organic layer. These organic EL elements serving as unit surface-light-emitting elements are arranged over the plane substrate to provide an image display.
It is known that the properties of an organic EL display panel will get deteriorated when its organic layer and the electrodes are exposed to the air. This is because of a phenomenon in which if moisture enters an interface between the organic layer and the electrodes, the moisture will interfere with the injection of electrons and thus produce a dark spot which is a non-emitting area, or it will cause corrosion of the electrode. In order to ensure the stability and durability of each organic EL element, a sealing technique for blocking each organic EL element from the air is thus absolutely indispensable. According to a sealing technique generally adopted today, a sealing member is bonded by means of an adhesive layer onto the transparent glass substrate having formed thereon the electrodes and the organic layer, so as to cover the electrodes and the organic layer.
FIG. 3 illustrates an example of such conventional organic EL display panel comprising a transparent glass substrate on which a sealing member is bonded. As shown in the drawing, an organic layer 42 is formed on a glass substrate 41, and a sealing member 44 is bonded by means of an adhesive layer 43 onto the glass substrate 41 so as to cover the organic layer 42. The sealing member 44 is provided with a pocket 44a to hold a drying agent 45.
The drying agent 45 is provided for absorbing and removing initial moisture existing inside the sealing member 44 after the sealing member 44 has been bonded to the glass substrate, as well as any other moistures dissipated or entered therein with the passing of time. This is because the organic layer, which is especially susceptible to heat attach, makes it impossible to perform heat treatment for completely removing moisture prior to the bonding process. As a result, the above moistures cannot be completely eliminated. For this reason, provision of the drying agent 45 within the sealing member 44 is indispensable to a display panel using current organic EL materials. Some exemplary substances which can be used as the drying agent 45 are CaO, BaO, or the like which can chemically absorb moisture, or silica gel (or the like) which can physically absorb moisture.
According to the aforementioned prior art, the sealing member needs a thickness T in order to provide a pocket for installing the drying agent, and therefore there is a problem that the thickness of the entire organic EL display panel has to be increased. On the other hand, since an organic EL display panel is intended to be used as a display of a portable information terminal such as a portable telephone (also PDA and the like), a display panel with a reduced thickness is particularly highly required. Accordingly, it is necessary to minimize the size of a drying agent.
Usually, a drying agent is required to act to absorb initial moisture existing inside the sealing member immediately after the bonding process, and to absorb moisture dissipated during the driving of the organic EL display panel or the moisture entering from outside during use. Accordingly, if the drying agent is too small in size, its moisture absorbing capability will be quickly used up in absorbing the initial moisture, and its action of absorbing the subsequent moisture produced thereafter will further decrease, leading to a problem of significantly shortening the usable life span of the organic EL display panel.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to solve the aforementioned problems existing in the above-discussed prior art, and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved organic EL display panel having an elongated life span but a reduced thickness, as well as a method of manufacturing the organic EL display panel.
To attain the above object, an organic EL display panel according to the present invention has the following features.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided an organic electroluminescent display panel including a transparent substrate, an organic layer formed on the transparent substrate, an adhesive layer formed around the organic layer, and a sealing member bonded to the transparent substrate by means of the adhesive layer for covering the organic layer, characterized in that: a photopolymerization initiator-containing resin capable of absorbing moisture by a photopolymerization reaction, is placed inside said sealing member, and has been radiated with a light and thus polymerized.
According to a second aspect of the invention, based on the first aspect thereof, the adhesive layer comprises an ultraviolet-setting adhesive agent, and said photopolymerization initiator-containing resin is formed into a layer located along the adhesive layer.
According to a third aspect of the invention, based on the first or second aspect thereof, the panel further comprises a drying agent placed inside the sealing member and capable of chemically or physically absorbing a moisture enclosed therein.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an organic EL display panel, including the steps of: forming an organic layer on a transparent substrate; forming a light-setting resin layer serving as an adhesive around the organic layer by coating or printing; and bonding a sealing member for covering said organic layer to the transparent substrate by means of said adhesive layer. This method further comprises the steps of: forming a photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer capable of absorbing moisture by a photopolymerization reaction, said resin layer being located along inner edges of said adhesive layer inside said sealing member and formed by coating or printing; and irradiating said adhesive resin layer and said photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer with a light to simultaneously effect the curing of the adhesive resin layer and the photopolymerization of the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer.
According to a fifth aspect, based on the manufacturing method of the fourth aspect, the sealing member is formed by a transparent material and said photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer is formed on the inner surface of the sealing member. The method further comprising the step of attaching a drying agent to the inner surface of said sealing member at a position surrounded by said photoplymerization initiator-containing resin layer for chemically or physically absorbing moisture enclosed therein, followed by irradiating with an ultraviolet light through said sealing member.
The present invention having the above feature has the following advantages.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer capable of absorbing moisture by a photopolymerization reaction is placed inside the sealing member of the organic EL display panel. Therefore, immediately after the sealing member is bonded to the substrate, the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer undergoes photopolymerization to absorb the initial moisture existing inside the sealing member. In this way, the initial moisture can be promptly removed immediately after the bonding process. This prompt removal of the initial moisture makes it possible to minimize an influence of moisture produced at a later time in the organic EL display panel, resulting in an elongated life span for the organic EL display panel. In addition, the prompt removal of the initial moisture makes it possible to minimize the size of the drying agent, thereby reducing the thickness of the organic EL display panel.
According to the second aspect of the invention, by forming the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer along the adhesive layer, the light radiation can be efficiently applied to both the adhesive layer and the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer initiates photopolymerization to absorb the initial moisture to thereby effectively remove it immediately after completion of the bonding process. Accordingly, the drying agent placed inside the sealing member is required to remove only the moisture entering thereafter, making it possible to minimize the size of the drying agent. Thus, it becomes possible for an organic EL display panel having a reduced thickness to provide an adequate life span.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, which is a method of manufacturing the organic EL display panel having the aforementioned features, the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer capable of absorbing moisture by the photopolymerization reaction is formed along the inner edges of the adhesive layer inside the sealing member by coating or printing, and the adhesive layer as well as the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer are irradiated with a light at one time. In this way, the initial moisture can be absorbed through the aforementioned photopolymerization when the adhesive is cured, rendering it possible to omit an extra step of irradiation with light for absorbing the initial moisture.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, the sealing member is formed by a transparent material and said photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer is formed on the inner surface of the sealing member. The method further comprising the step of attaching a drying agent to the inner surface of said sealing member at a position surrounded by said photoplymerization initiator-containing resin layer for chemically or physically absorbing moisture enclosed therein, followed by irradiating with an ultraviolet light through said sealing member. Therefore, the curing of the adhesive resin layer and the photopolymerization of the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer can be effected during only one operation of the ultraviolet radiation. In addition, the drying agent functions as a mask, so that the light radiation does not cause deterioration of the organic layer even if an extra mask is not used. Further, providing the photopolymerization initiator-containing resin layer on the sealing member eliminates a dead space on the transparent substrate, and therefore an effective display area is ensured.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.